Tonight's The Night
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Morgan, après une longue journée de travail, décide d'emmener deux de ses collègues dans une boite de nuit... Une opportunité pour trouver une petite-amie à Reid? OS Reid/Morgan/Rossi -No Slash-


**Tonight'****s the Night**

**Titre** : _Tonight's The Night_

**Personnages principaux **: _Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan et David Rossi._

**Résumé** : _Morgan, après une longue journée de travail, décide d'emmener deux de ses collègues dans une boite de nuit._

**Rated** : _K+_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Parce que voir une telle scène dans la série me ferait bien rire et que j'avais besoin de me détendre !_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

_**Bonne lecture**__**, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira!**_

_**

* * *

**_

L'air moite collait à la peau et s'abattait sur les rues en même temps que l'obscurité. Lentement, les lumières s'allumaient dans les immeubles et les vitrines, perçant la pénombre et illuminant les artères principales de la ville. Les badauds pressés se bousculaient sans un regard dans un tourbillon d'odeurs âcres de sueur et de pollution. Le bitume était encore chaud sous leurs pieds et l'air vicié emplissait lourdement leurs poumons. Chaque bouffée était rendue difficile par l'absence du moindre courant d'air.

Spencer, désagréablement couvert de transpiration, lança un regard empli de lassitude à ses deux collègues qui l'ignoraient totalement. Morgan, vêtu d'un t-shirt moulant et d'un jeans plaqué sur ses jambes musclées riait devant la nuit qui tombait et s'agitait à côté de Rossi. Celui-ci portait une chemise blanche au col relâché sur un pantalon de toile sombre et écoutait poliment, avec un mi-sourire amusé, les fabuleuses aventures de Derek Morgan en boite de nuit.

Reid se demanda une fois de plus comment Morgan faisait, avec une mémoire normale, pour retenir le nom de toutes les filles qu'il avait draguées et qui l'avaient dragué... Un des mystères du genre humain, sans aucun doute… Le pouvoir surhumain de « _l'auto-adulation_ », peut-être.

Le jeune homme soupira lentement et roula légèrement ses épaules menues et courbaturées, dérangé par la moiteur du soir. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué après cette longue et chaude journée. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu jouer à l'adapté social ce soir. Mais accepter une sortie « _entre hommes_ » au mépris d'une soirée devant la saison six de « _Star Trek : Voyager_ » faisait partie des compromis que Spencer s'était promis d'accomplir. Arrivé à la trentaine, il considérait qu'il devait impérativement commencer à penser à sa place dans la société, même si ça impliquait de devoir écouter Morgan jubiler en parlant de ses trophées de chasse.

Le principe même de sortir avec des amis ne le dérangeait cependant pas, mais il se sentait souvent totalement marginal, à côté de ses collègues qui riaient pour des phrases aux tournures parfois étranges et dont le sens était peu élevé et qui le regardaient comme un arriéré, lorsque lui-même tentait de leur faire partager une bonne blague.

Un mur le séparait de ses collègues qu'il appréciait et admirait pourtant énormément… Qu'il enviait aussi un peu, parfois, lorsqu'ils parlaient de femmes et d'amusement.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Morgan déblatérer sur une « _fille chaude comme la braise _» et balaya désespérément la rue du regard : il était encore temps de fuir.

Comme pour contredire ses pensées, le bras de Derek passa devant ses yeux et indiqua -non sans fierté- un établissement à l'aspect moderne –_et donc, démuni du moindre charme_- qui vomissait un bruit sourd et régulier dont les ondes résonnèrent dans la poitrine de Reid sur le rythme rapide des battements de son cœur.

Des hommes et des femmes patientaient sur le trottoir, fumant une cigarette et jacassant au sujet de quelques banalités d'un niveau intellectuel déplorable. Morgan bougea son bassin d'une manière à la fois incongrue et légèrement indécente sur le son émanant du bâtiment qui répandait –outre cette affreuse musique- un halo bleu qui agressait les yeux.

_-C'est là…__ ! J'vous jure que c'est un endroit vraiment sympa et qu'on va s'éclater_ !

Spencer déglutit difficilement et resta planté sur place, paralysé par ce véritable cauchemar.

-_Euh… Les gars…_

Un terme familier et amical pour introduire l'élément perturbateur. Il sentit aussitôt deux paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui.

-_Je… euh… me sens un peu fatigué…_

Il lança un bref regard à Morgan qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

-_Tu as peur ?_

Le jeune homme sursauta presque et battit plusieurs fois des paupières en rougissant comme une vierge effarouchée.

-_Non ! Je suis… euh… fatigué…C'est tout !_

Rossi, semblant tout aussi amusé que Morgan, passa tranquillement ses doigts dans sa barbe et sourit légèrement avant de dire :

-_Allons, Reid, ce n'est qu'un bar… Un bar où l'on peut danser…_

Son ton mi-moqueur et très calme lui rappela vaguement un fossé dans lequel il avait dû se fourrer parce que Rossi avait employé cette même inflexion vocale. Il sentit un coude épais et anguleux lui rentrer dans le ventre et son souffle fut coupé par ce geste de camaraderie trop brutal envoyé par Morgan.

_-Tu vas pouvoir te faire un tas de filles, là-dedans… Et promis, je te conseillerai_ _et je te montrerai comment t'y prendre !_

Spencer grimaça légèrement en frottant l'endroit meurtri par le coude de Derek et hésita à lui avouer que cette promesse était susceptible de le faire fuir immédiatement. Il lança ensuite un bref regard au visage confiant de Rossi et aux yeux pétillants de Morgan et se balança sur ses pieds, haut perché sur ses longues jambes maigres.

_-Je…_

Rossi le coupa aussitôt.

_-Tu as__ accepté tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas nous faire faux bond._

A contrecœur, Reid soupira et finit par opiner lentement du chef.

_-C'est vrai… Mais je ne reste pas longtemps, alors._

Derek lui décocha un de ses sourires ravageurs et lui flanqua une petite tape sur l'épaule, avant de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la boite de nuit avec Dave. Spencer les regarda s'éloigner et se dit vaguement qu'il finirait couvert de bleus si Morgan continuait à vouloir attirer son attention ou lui faire passer son contentement par des gestes aussi bourrus. Le jeune agent frotta pensivement la zone d'où émanait encore une vague douleur, puis trottina à leur suite pour les rattraper, se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque de fermeté.

Reid entendit alors vaguement Morgan s'adresser à Rossi sur un ton feutré.

_-__On va lui trouver une petite-amie ce soir : il a besoin de s'amuser un peu…_

Le principal intéressé tressauta.

_-Hé !_

Derek se tourna vers lui avec un regard malicieux.

_-__On va bien s'amuser, crois-moi_ !

Spencer serra légèrement les dents mais n'osa pas répliquer : si une part de lui était exaspérée par le comportement de son collègue, une autre avait très envie de goûter aux plaisirs et à l'amusement dont Morgan venait de parler pendant de longues minutes.

Derek s'arrêta devant l'entrée du bar et se tourna avec une mine très sérieuse vers Reid.

_-__D'abord, on va un peu t'arranger, car comme ça, tu n'as aucune chance._

Spencer leva un sourcil, se demandant sincèrement s'il devait bien ou mal le prendre. Pendant qu'il gambergeait sur la question, les mains agiles de Derek l'ébouriffèrent un peu plus, puis lui enlevèrent sans hésitation sa cravate et finirent par entrouvrir sa chemise. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite pour regarder son œuvre. Reid, pantelant, abasourdi par le côté déplacé et sans gêne de ce que son ami venait de faire, resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

Spencer lança un regard effaré aux deux hommes qui le fixaient, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être une bête de foire. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos, sous sa chemise entrouverte sur son torse blanc.

Enfin, après une longue méditation, David qui le fixait avec sérieux, fit la moue, puis rompit le silence sur un ton grave, pesant chaque mot:

_-Une petite touche de rouge à lèvre… et il fera craquer tous les hommes de ce bar_.

Morgan éclata d'un rire chaud et rauque qui brisa toute tension, devant l'air médusé et les joues pivoines de Spencer, puis rattacha les boutons qu'il venait de défaire, pour masquer le torse blême et imberbe à peine révélé.

_-Pas faux. C'était la petite touche de trop_.

Reid avait l'impression d'avoir été relégué au plan d'objet : il était devenu une poupée qu'on habille, qu'on coiffe et qu'on manipule à loisir, sans même d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Rossi acquiesça, visiblement de bonne humeur et sourit.

_-C'est mieux_.

Derek opina à son tour.

_-Maintenant, on peut entrer_.

Spencer, toujours rouge pivoine, frissonna un peu, malgré la température encore élevée. Un vacarme désagréable s'échappait dans la rue et faisait vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Sans trop réfléchir, Reid suivit ses collègues qui pénétrèrent sans hésitation dans une petite entrée où des gens faisaient la file.

Dans celle-ci, éclairée par des néons bleus, un homme imposant au visage peu avenant encaissait des billets et marquaient ceux qui entraient à l'aide d'un tampon à encre invisible. Reid observa d'en œil critique deux filles à moitié dévêtues qui gesticulaient devant lui et qui paradaient pour pouvoir entrer sans payer. Le type, visiblement charmé par les arguments convaincants qu'elles dévoilaient presqu'entièrement grâce à un décolleté plongeant, les laissa entrer discrètement. Le vacarme de l'intérieur éclata dans l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit et Spencer entraperçut avec horreur des dizaines de corps collés les uns aux autres en train de sauter sur le tempo.

Il fut momentanément tiré de ce sentiment d'effroi par un murmure provenant de Morgan :

_-…__déjà le décolleté… lui mettre le rouge-à-lèvre…_

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et vit Rossi sourire à la réflexion de Derek. Spencer renonça à montrer qu'il avait entendu leurs moqueries –_après tout, il avait l'habitude_- et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait sur le rythme de la musique. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise dans cet endroit qui puait le joint, la sueur et d'autres sécrétions corporelles que Reid ne pouvait que subodorer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le gorille de l'entrée et payèrent tous. Reid ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être un animal marqué au fer rouge lorsque le type lui appliqua le tampon humide -_sans doute couvert de bactéries_- sur la main.

_Il était en plein__ cauchemar. _

Il suivit ses deux collègues qui poussèrent les lourds battants pour lui. Soudain, la musique le transperça de part en part, éclatant non seulement dans ses tympans, mais également dans chaque fibre de son corps qui se mit à vibrer étrangement sur les bruits désordonnés débagoulés par les baffles. Rossi semblait lui aussi légèrement surpris et perdu.

Reid se sentit un peu moins seul… Même s'il savait que, contrairement à lui, son collègue avait l'excuse de l'âge.

Morgan, sûr de lui, coupa court à ses pensées et les entraîna sur le côté, évitant –_pour le plus grand bonheur de Reid_- la foule qui dansait dans cette atmosphère lourde et chargée en phéromones. Il s'arrêta près des petites tables côtés bar et hurla pour couvrir la musique.

_-J'ai une idée… !_

Spencer, bien qu'athée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ne put s'empêcher de prier Dieu : _quelle idée saugrenue pouvait-il encore avoir eu_ ? Avoir trainé un pauvre homme assez âgé pour être victime d'une crise cardiaque et un génie asocial dans un endroit pareil ne lui avait pas suffi ?

Reid lança un regard effrayé à Rossi qui, bien qu'un peu désorienté par ce milieu, semblait s'être assez rapidement adapté et souriait à Morgan, confiant.

Contrairement à Spencer qui lançait sans cesse des regards horrifiés à l'amas de corps couverts de sueur qui dansaient tantôt lascivement, tantôt de manière excentrique, David semblait prendre du bon temps.

_-Quoi ?_

Reid n'entendit pas vraiment la question mais la lut sur les lèvres de Rossi. Morgan sourit et cria pour couvrir le boucan :

_-A chaque fois que Reid n'arrive pas à emba__ller une cible, on boit deux verres cul sec_ !

Rossi fronça légèrement les sourcils et hurla à son tour, rivalisant avec une femme à la voix étrange qui répétait sans cesse « _Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_ ».

_-__Reid ? Une fille ? Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour te…_

Spencer le vit faire un geste étrange et inexplicable avec sa main, à la hauteur de son nez. Le jeune homme décida –_pour ne pas se faire passer pour un véritable idiot_- de ne pas poser de questions et se força un peu à rire, puisque Morgan avait l'air amusé par ce curieux mime.

Dave et Derek échangèrent ensuite un mot et se remirent soudainement en marche. Reid les suivit docilement, tout en lançant des regards méfiants à la piste de danse.

Les mouvements de toutes ces personnes semblaient complexes… et relevaient parfois de la parade amoureuse… Reid admirait la coordination de certains et s'identifiait assez à ceux qui dansaient à contre rythme. Morgan s'arrêta brusquement et Spencer remarqua qu'ils étaient au bar. Il reçut un verre avec un liquide non identifié aux tons irisés…

Rossi et Morgan burent leur verre en quelques gorgées, avec une mine satisfaite. Spencer les imita, mais fut aussitôt pris d'une violente quinte de toux : sa gorge était en feu et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes… Il sentait la trace brûlante laissée par l'alcool dans son œsophage et son estomac.

Il entendit vaguement les rires de ses collègues entre les agaçants et redondants « _Po-Po-Po-Poker Face_ » de cette sombre inconnue. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser et d'essuyer ses yeux marron que Morgan l'emmenait déjà vers les tables qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_-Là ! Celle-là, elle n'est pas mal, non_ ?

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chancelant à cause de l'alcool qui éclatait en petites bulles multicolores dans sa tête, cherchant de quoi il pouvait bien parler puis aperçut une femme élancée à la chevelure flamboyante. Spencer rougit violemment.

_-Tu ne rigolais pas quand… ?_

Derek lui fit un grand sourire… Ses dents blanches semblaient rayonner sous les néons.

_-Non. __Et j'ai vraiment envie de boire! Donc, je vais te laisser faire et regarder ta technique de drague pour voir ce qu'il faut rectifier…_

Reid bafouilla un ensemble de mots incohérents et fut projeté en avant, droit vers la belle créature inaccessible. Il lança un regard terrifié derrière lui et vit Rossi et Morgan qui l'observaient, un sourire aux lèvres… Il se sentait un peu stressé et étrangement détendu à la fois…

L'alcool qu'il venait tout juste de boire faisait déjà son effet.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus et lui sourit. Reid se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

_-Bon…__ Bonsoir…_

Il lui lança timidement un coup d'œil et vit que le sourire de la belle inconnue ne s'était pas effacé.

_-Bonsoir… !_

Son ton suave, malgré cette réponse presque criée, le fit frissonner étrangement… Un chatouillis agréable se répandit dans son bas ventre et se lova à l'endroit même où un une chaleur intense commençait à en irradier. Prenant un peu plus confiance, il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui lança quelques coups d'œil furtifs… Cette bouche, ce sourire franc, ces yeux verts… Ce corps parfait…

_-Vous… vous savez… C'est dangereux de sortir seule… Statistiquement, vous avez trois fois plus de chances d'être victime d'une agression ou d'être la cible d'un prédateur sexuel._

Les dents blanches s'effacèrent derrière des lèvres pleines, pincées en une moue mécontente. Reid tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne comprit pas ce qui avait bien pu la fâcher. Il tenta maladroitement de se rattraper :

_-__Euh… Votre… géométrie faciale… est très belle … Bien que votre œil gauche soit un peu plus haut que votre œil droit, votre visage reste harmonieux._

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond.

_-Ne m'approche plus! Taré !_

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé sur la piste de danse, dans un tonnerre de flashs aveuglants et disparut aussitôt dans la foule. Reid la regarda partir, impuissant… Le chatouillis agréable dans son ventre s'était transformé en une pesante amertume… Et en une profonde incompréhension.

Il sentit deux mains s'abattre sur ses épaules et sursauta : il avait totalement oublié ses collègue. Il leva les yeux vers eux et la pièce tourna légèrement autour de lui.

Ils étaient _hilares_…

Vexé, Reid se dégagea de leur étreinte et croisa les bras. Rossi fut le premier à réussir à parler, entre quelques rires…

_-Tu lui as dit que tu étais atteint de__ l'anthrax, ou quoi ?_

Reid fronça les sourcils, furieux.

_-Non._

Morgan posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et Spencer tenta de se dégager, mais son ami ne le lâcha pas, malgré ses efforts.

_-Hey… Kid… __On est là pour t'aider ! J'parie que tu as encore sorti des statistiques, j'ai tort ?_

Il fut surpris par le ton sérieux de son ami, mais ne répondit pas… Ce silence était assez clair. La main de Derek serra un peu plus son épaule.

_-Règle numéro un : ne jamais parler statistiques. Règle numéro deux : __ne jamais avoir l'air d'un type sans expérience ou d'un voyeur bizarre… Règle numéro trois : complimenter sans faire de références foireuses à des choses étranges que toi seul connais ou comprends, compris ?_

Spencer se mordit la lèvre, forcé d'admettre qu'il avait plus ou moins commis ces trois erreurs. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers ses collègues et fut surpris de ne voir que Derek… Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Rossi revint avec six verres.

Reid ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Le vide laissé par cette fille allait rapidement être comblé. Il remarqua vaguement que cet alcool n'avait pas la même couleur que le premier. Il prit les deux minuscules verres que David lui tendait. Morgan leva les siens et dit d'un air amusé :

_-Les filles : u__n. Reid : zéro._

Ils burent tous les trois leurs verres, puis les posèrent sur la petite table désertée par la jeune femme. Spencer sentit une chaleur nouvelle affluer dans ses veines et les bulles dans sa tête implosaient de manière extraordinaire.

Il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui… Il se promit d'ailleurs que ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas seul.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut une autre femme, blonde cette fois, à quelques mètres d'eux, qui buvait un cocktail orangé.

_-Celle-là ?_

Il vit un sourire franc s'étaler sur le visage de ses deux amis. Morgan le frappa encore à l'épaule, mais Spencer ne ressentit aucune douleur.

_-Vas-y, Dom Juan ! _

Reid se leva sur ses jambes légèrement cotonneuses et se dirigea vers la femme attablée, vraiment plus sûr de lui.

_-Bonsoir !_

Il sourit mais sursauta presque aussitôt en voyant un visage parcheminé de rides se lever vers lui.

_-Salut chéri… T'es mignon, tu sais ?__Mmmh… Mignon comme je les aime._

Abasourdi, Spencer observa cette femme couverte de fond de teint, toute refaite, qui devait avoir l'âge de sa mère, mettre son doigt en bouche dans un geste à la fois provocateur et indécent… Le genre de gestes qu'il n'oserait jamais reproduire sous peine de mourir de honte.

_-Euh… Merci…__ Au revoir._

Il se détourna et entendit des exclamations rauques et des appels insistants mais les ignora. Il revint sur ses pas, abasourdi et horrifié. Morgan et Rossi étaient assis à la table qu'il venait de quitter et avaient de nouveaux verres devant eux. Dave lui lança un regard surpris :

_-__Déjà ? Tu as vraiment l'anthrax, en fait ?_

Morgan éclata de rire.

-_Non, s'il l'avait, il en ferait au moins tomber une ! De maladie, certes, mais ce serait mieux que rien…_

Reid lui lança un regard noir mais répondit avec sérieux, trouvant cette réflexion totalement bancale :

_-Elles ne « tomberaient » pas tout de suite : il y a une période d'incubation d'un à sept jours, tout de même._

Morgan leva les mains en l'air, en signe d'excuse, tout en souriant.

_-__Ok, ok, monsieur le génie… Enfin, je présume que ça fait deux pour les filles et zéro pour toi ?_

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et prit une mine renfrognée.

_-Non, pas vraiment… Mais elle __était… plus pour Rossi_.

Ce dernier afficha une mine perplexe.

_-Plus pour moi ?_

Reid opina vivement.

_-Elle était vieille. Mais intéressée._

David ouvrit la bouche, à moitié vexé et surpris par la réflexion du jeune homme, mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le manque évident de diplomatie de Reid : après tout, le jeune homme avait dit ça sérieusement et sans méchanceté.

Derek, de son côté, se mit à rire de bon cœur.

_-Voilà__ que notre génie attire les cougars !_

Reid lui lança un regard dubitatif.

_-Non, non, elle était bien humaine. Rien à voir avec un félidé_…

Il assista alors à une de ces nombreuses scènes épouvantables où les autres riaient de lui ou d'une subtilité insaisissable pour son QI trop élevé, sans qu'il puisse se joindre à eux. Rossi, entre quelques rires s'adressa enfin au jeune homme qui était resté debout, étonné et légèrement vexé.

_-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un « cougar » ?_

Spencer retroussa légèrement son nez et afficha une mine un peu renfrognée : le prenaient-ils pour un idiot ?

_-Bien sûr que si ! C'est un des noms courants que l'on donne au puma concolor…_

Il vit ses deux collègues rire de plus belle et ses pensées se brouillèrent un instant, noyées par l'alcool et la frustration de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Morgan daigna enfin lui expliquer :

_-Pas exactement, dans ce cas… C'est un qualificatif qu__e l'on donne à certaines femmes !_

Spencer tenta de se remémorer le visage de l'inconnue et de le comparer au cougar… Après quelques centièmes de seconde et un recoupement rapide des informations obtenues sur les deux « spécimens », il en vint à cette conclusion :

_-__Euh… Aux femmes qui ont de la moustache ?_

Rossi passa une main dans sa barbe et sourit franchement.

_-C'est pour cette raison que tu disais qu'elle était pour moi ?_

Derek rit à cette réflexion et secoua la tête pour Reid.

_-Non ! Ca désigne des femmes qui s'intéressent aux jeunes hommes… !_

Reid grimaça et s'assit à la table.

_-C'est dégoûtant. Un peu comme si Rossi sortait avec une fille trente ans plus jeune que lui._

Le principal intéressé lui lança un regard perplexe que le jeune homme n'aperçut pas. Reid, découragé prit l'un des verres posés sur la table et avala son contenu d'une gorgée. Morgan lui fit une petite tape dans le dos.

_-Courage, p'tit… C'est la tâche la plus difficile… Mais une fois que tu auras réussi à en « attraper » une, tout sera plus simple._

Spencer prit un air dubitatif.

_-__Vraiment ? Rossi en a bien « attrapées » quatre et pourtant il n'a pas pu les garder._

David se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme : il allait finir par croire qu'il lui en voulait. Derek sourit un peu.

_-Ouais… Bon… Certains sont plus doués pour la capture que pour l'élevage, tu comprends ?_

Reid ne comprit pas trop la comparaison et la trouva un peu humiliante pour la gente féminine, mais acquiesça cependant pour ne pas blesser son ami.

_-__Ne te décourage pas… Essaie encore une fois… On va boire à ta santé et prier pour toi d'ici._

Rossi prit son verre, le leva et annonça, juste avant d'ingurgiter son contenu.

_-Il aura besoin de nos prières._

Reid ne releva pas, mais opina, plutôt déterminé à réussir enfin à attraper non pas un cougar mais une véritable jeune femme…

Il se détourna de ses collègues et chercha dans la foule une proie. Il aperçut rapidement une jeune femme magnifique sortir de la masse humide et collée en un bloc dense, et se diriger vers le bar. Il se dépêcha pour y arriver en même temps qu'elle.

Il l'observa brièvement du coin de l'œil et des centaines de papillons voyagèrent à nouveau dans son ventre. Elle avait des yeux gris, des cheveux châtains bouclés qui tombaient en cascade chocolat au lait sur ses épaules ambrées. Son visage rond était jovial et amusé.

Il tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui se lovait dans chacune des fibres de son être et s'adressa à elle.

_-Salut ! Je… Je peux vous__ payer quelque chose ?_

Il se retint de lui sortir les dizaines de statistiques intéressantes qui fusaient dans son esprit et sentit les yeux gris se poser sur lui. Il fut étonné de ne pas fondre sur place… La jeune femme sourit.

_-Salut…__ ! Oh… C'est gentil… !_

Elle s'adressa au barman.

_-Un Safari ! _

Elle se retourna vers Reid en même temps que l'estomac de celui-ci.

_-Je m'appelle Amy et toi ?__ Si du moins, je peux te tutoyer…_

Il se sentait étrangement bien et fut étonné d'entendre son cœur battre plus rapidement que le tempo assourdissant.

_-Spencer… !__ Et oui… vous… tu peux me tutoyer…_

Il la fixa dans l'obscurité entrecoupée par des flashs aveuglants, cherchant un sujet de conversation sympathique qui ne partirait pas dans des domaines trop complexes... Elle prit son verre, sans le lâcher des yeux, pendant qu'il peinait à trouver une phrase correcte et appropriée… Soudain, une main glissa le long de son bras et des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour des siens.

_-__Merci Spencer…Viens, allons danser !_

Il n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il était le pire danseur que cette terre ait jamais porté de peur de perdre ce regard profond et intriguant. Aux anges, il la suivit docilement et entendit son rire cristallin briser l'air lourd. Etrangement, se trouver dans la masse transpirante n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça… Les bras frais et l'haleine fruitée de la jeune femme allégeait l'air humide et lourd.

_Et ses yeux… Son corps contre le sien…_

Avant même d'avoir réfléchi à comment danser et suivre le rythme, son corps se mit spontanément à bouger, guidé par celui de sa partenaire. Pour la première fois, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler, de se justifier, d'étaler ses connaissances pour combler le vide…

_Des millions de papillons__ remplissaient son esprit…_

Et ces lèvres cerise qui s'approchaient des siennes… Ces mains sur ses hanches… Et cette chaleur agréable qui faisait frissonner son corps…

_Ce__ baiser…_

_

* * *

_

Rossi jeta un bref coup d'œil aux danseurs et aperçut Reid… Il manqua de s'étrangler et lança un coup de coude à Morgan qui, à moitié affalé sur la table, venait de vider un énième verre en racontant quelques histoires amusantes datant de son adolescence.

_-Reid !_

Derek posa un regard trouble sur son ami qui embrassait une jolie fille. Il émit un sifflement satisfait et se leva.

_-Incroyable… __Sincèrement… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y arriverait… Tiens… Vu que la « mission » est accomplie, je peux enfin m'amuser un peu, moi aussi… !_

Il abandonna Rossi et chancela jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il repéra une jolie fille et l'accosta.

_-Salut ma belle ! On danse ?_

La fille le regarda de haut en bas, méprisante.

_-Vu ton état, tu__ devrais rester assis, mon « beau » !_

Abasourdi, Morgan vit la jolie créature tourner les talons et recommencer à danser, totalement indifférente à sa présence. Déçu et mortellement blessé, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Rossi qui lançait un regard vide au couple enlacé… Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis, sans dire un mot, d'un accord tacite, les deux hommes se levèrent.

Derek lança un dernier regard envieux à Spencer qui, coupé du monde, embrassait toujours sa belle inconnue, puis s'éloigna avec Dave.

_Morgan et Rossi__ : zéro. _

_Reid… U__n._

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review et à me donner votre avis!


End file.
